Two Lives to Live
by Rose of Ebony
Summary: My character gets the chance to go into Yu-Yu world! Kuroko finds trouble when something happens to her friends on Earth, but the problem is they can't remember her!! R&R! Hiei/OC
1. Chapter One

Okay, this is my second fic. And I'm only going to say this disclaimer once:

****

I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho and I never will!! If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic! So, no sueing!!

Two Lives to Live

Chapter One:

Say What?!

Megan lay on her bed with her hands behind her head, crying. Her parents had just had another fight, and this time it looked like her parents were over. She pulled a pillow on top of her head for moment, and then put it beneath her head. She glanced at the Hiei screensaver on her computer, and then the picture of her favorite three-eyed demon on her bedside table. She closed her eyes, and cried herself to sleep.

***

"Is this it?" Kurama asked. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan were standing in front of blue and white trailer. 

"Yup!" Botan shouted, with too much excitement. The gang walked inside and saw a sketch of Hiei still laying on the coffee table. It was signed: Megan aka: Kuroko.

Kuwabara pointed at Hiei and laughed, "This one likes you, Shorty! Even though, I have no idea why."

"Maybe it's because I have some pride," Hiei replied coldly. He began to walk down the hall, and went into, what he guessed, was the girl's room. A figure was wrapped up in the blankets and supposively, asleep. He looked at the screensaver. Then, his eyes came across a thick folder. Hiei opened it, only to find about 53 photos of himself. He smirked at this. He looked over to the girl. Her face was tear-stained and sweaty. Hiei sighed and nudged her. "Wake up."

"Wha?" she asked groggily. Her eyes widened at the sight of her favorite character hovering over top of her. "How the hell?"

"Don't ask, just follow me." She followed Hiei down the familiar path also known as the hallway. 

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? I know who you all are... But how did you become...real? And why are you here?" Yusuke looked at Botan, signaling her to explain.

"You have been chosen to come into our world. You can look however you want, whatever race, you get the picture."

"No way."

"Yup." Her jaw dropped. "Your name is Megan, right?"

"Yeah, but in you all's world can I be Kuroko?"

"Whatever you want!"

"So are you coming or not?" Yusuke said impatiently.

"Uh... I'd love to, but what about Don, Mom and Dad, Andrew, Katie, Chelsea, and all my friends?"

"You could always forget about this entire life!" Botan said, all-too-happily.

"No. But could you have them forget? I don't want them to worry, and I don't wanna hurt Don in anyway..."

"Who's Don?" Hiei interjected.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh."

"That can be done," Botan said. "How do you want to look?"

"Black hair almost to my waist, a black cut-off tank top with flames on the bottom, baggy black flares, with a chain. Ooh!!! Can I be half fire demon?! Fire is awesome! Oh, and I wanna be an expert swordsman. Hmm...I've always wanted to be incredibly fast, like Hiei and Kenshin. In case you're wondering why, I'm obsessed with anime, particularly Rurouni Kenshin and Yu-Yu Hakusho."

The gang sweat-dropped. Hiei grabbed Megan-or should we say, Kuroko- by the wrist and dragged her to a portal that had appeared at the end of her driveway. She stopped in front of the portal to say, "Goodbye... I love you..."

***

Once on the other side of the portal, the group slowed down. Hiei walked beside Kuroko. "Why were you crying when I went in your room?" Hiei whispered.

"I'd rather not..."

"Why?" he said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Fine... My parents had this huge fight, and it looks like my parents are definitely getting divorced this time."

"This time?"

"They've been living apart on and off. Get in a fight, live apart, make-up, get in a fight, and you know what happens then."

"I'm sorry about that. (A/N: I know, Hiei's a little OOC.) Nice outfit." Kuroko looked down, she was in her new attire. 

"Sweet!" She looked around, and saw that she definitely wasn't anywhere near Delmar, Delaware. "Where are we?"

"We're going to Yusuke's house," Kurama said, ever-so-calmly (*surprise, surprise*). 

"We're in Japan?!! No way!!" Kuroko turned around quickly to look at Kurama.

"Yes, way."

"Oooh!! Chelsea, Erin, and Karen are going to be sooo jealous!" she squealed, and then, she remembered something. "Oh, nevermind. I guess they can't be jealous of me if they don't even know me..." Tears began to coat her eyes. She tried to blink them away, so the gang wouldn't see, but she failed. A tear fell down her already tear-stained cheek.

"Don't cry, Kuroko-chan," Kurama said. Kuroko wiped away her tears, and stared defiantly ahead. She slowed her pace so that she'd be walking beside Hiei. 

"So... Any new missions lately?"

"No," Hiei replied.

"Fought with Kuwabara today?"

"Hn."

"Big surprise there. Are you going to give me anything but one word answers?"

"Maybe..."

"It's a 'yes' or 'no' question, you baka!"

"Fine! I am going to give you something besides one-word answers!"

"I win!!" Hiei sighed. 'You have got to be kidding me...She's so immature and she insists on hanging out with me, the worst person to kid around with...' Hiei thought.

"We're here! Mom! Are you home?! I have someone for you to meet!" Yusuke called as he opened the door to his home. Kuroko looked around, her eyes filled with wonder. "It's not much, but it's home."

"It's wonderful..."she said in awe. By now, it was midnight, and Kuroko had a serious headache from all this excitement. "So, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Uh..."Yusuke said. No one had even thought of that. "Anyone have any bright ideas?" He paused, waiting for an answer. "No one?"

"I'll sleep in a tree, and she can have my futon," Hiei offered after five minutes of silence.

"Hiei, you don't have to..." Kuroko said.

"It's not a big deal. I only slept in the futon because they wouldn't leave me along about it."

"Okay..." He led her to a futon in the corner of the spare room. She put down her stuff, and slid in the covers. "Goodnight, Hiei," she smiled, as she nestled into her pillow.

"Er..Goodnight, Kuroko-chan." He left the room, and closed the door behind him. She put one arm beneath the pillow, and fell asleep. Thoughts of the Yu-Yu Hakusho world drifting through her mind.

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so there's still no definite plot, but hey, I'll try to get one. R&R please! I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

First Day in YYH World

Kuroko woke up, and walked over to the vanity to make sure this wasn't a dream. She pinched herself a few times, and then began to comb out her now-long dark hair. Once she had finished, she walked out into the living room. All the beds were made, and no one was there. "Where are they!? I'll kill them when and if I find them!!"

She walked out the front door, and began to walk down the street. She tried to remember what day it was. 'What day is it? Ah...Tuesday. Oh, duh, Kuroko! They're at school! Wait, but Hiei doesn't go to school."

She ran along the street, trying to figure out where on Earth the school was. She stopped at a likely building; it did have a sign saying, "Sarayashiki Jr. High School."

Kuroko decided it would be best if she looked around the school. She didn't feel like dealing with idiotic teachers today. She walked by a gym class, but then retraced her steps because she had seen a familiar face. "Yusuke..."

Yusuke spotted her, and strolled towards the fence. "What are you doing here?"

"No one was at your house. I figured I could find at least someone. It would be pointless to search for Hiei. God knows where he is."

"So how are you liking Japan?"

"It's very different from America. It's so much quieter. Damn, it's cold. Wish I asked for a leather jacket now. Oh well, I'll live."

"Here," Hiei offered, holding out a leather jacket, a new one, too. Kuroko jumped, and turned around.

"Holy shit! Don't do that! Sheesh!" she cried. She took the jacket, and put it on. It fit perfectly. "I know this isn't yours, Hiei. So, where'd you get it?"

"I bought it."

"You bought it? And why did you buy it?"

"For you. You can't go running around in a tank top when it's 45 degrees out."

"You're starting to sound like Kurama."

"Ahh!" 

"Whoa. You are acting really weird."

"Yeah, Hiei," Yusuke chimed in. "Did you get bit by a rabid squirrel when you were in that tree?"

"No, you baka, I did not." Hiei sprinted off towards the park.

"I guess he's going to train," Yusuke said. 

"Yusuke Urameshi!! Get over here, now!!" his gym teacher called.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye, Yusuke!" She trudged off towards the park. Soon, she heard the sound of falling branches. Kuroko leapt up a tree, and hopped along the upper branches, until she reached the source of the sound. Her gaze went to the ground. "Hmph. Hiei, I found you." She settled herself on that branch and sat. After awhile, Hiei had cleared all the trees in that area except one. He slashed at its trunk, and it began to fall. Kuroko gasped in surprise and quickly jumped out of the now felled oak tree. "Er…Hello, Hiei…"

"How long were you there?"

"Fifteen minutes, tops."

"Leave now."

"No!"

"I want to train alone!"

"I'm staying right here!" She plopped down where she was standing and laid back. "It's not like I was doing anything to you. Just watching. There's nothing better to do, anyways. They're all in school."

"What about Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, or Atsuko? Weren't they there?"

"Nope."

"We need to find something for you to do during the week. Got any interests besides fighting and anime?"

"Well, I like music."

"What kind?"

"Rock."

"Then, come on." He grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the other side of town. They were now standing in front a music store. It had: CDs, CD players, various instruments, microphones, and you get the idea. "So, what do you want? I have $2000 right now, so that's your budget. Get shopping. I'll be right here."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, and hugged him. She let go and ran off towards the guitars and microphones. (A/N: I know, in real life I don't play guitar, but I want to, so in this I can, and I have a rock 'n' roll sounding voice. Got it? That's why this is a story. A fictional story.) She selected a black electric guitar: $697, a microphone-sound system-thingy with a machine that lays the tracks she sings onto CDs: $1286. (A/N: And I know that costs a whole lot more, but for story purposes, that's what it costs. You'll see why.) Now we're at $1983. She got a pack of CDs for her recorder: $16. "OK! I'm done!"

"How much did you spend?"

"$1999."

"Just because I said I had 2000, doesn't mean you had to spend it all!" Kuroko flinched.

"I'm sorry...I just really like music…"

"Oh well…" He handed the guy at the counter the amount due, and took his change. 

The dude at the cash register said, "When would you like us to come set up your system, Mister?"

"Tomorrow," Hiei replied. "Wait. What will it cost?"

"Seven bucks."

"Ah, why not?" Kuroko stopped him, when he began to give the dude the money. "What?"

"I'll at least pay for that. I swear I'll make this up to you." She pulled out a few bills and laid them on the counter. Hiei put the money back in its rightful place. Kuroko walked out of the store, guitar in hand. Hiei trailed behind. "Shikiwa Drive. 407," he told the dude. 

***

It was now time for lunch, so the entire gang went to Yusuke's. Everyone was sitting around eating sandwiches when Kuroko and Hiei arrived. Yusuke looked at the package Kuroko was carrying. "What's that?" he asked with his mouth full.

"A guitar, you dimwit. Hiei got it for me," she replied, merrily.

"Hiei? Geez… Hiei has been real nice to you. First, the jacket. Now, the guitar..."

"You forgot sound system."

"And now the sound system. Where on Earth did he get all this money?"

"I won the lottery," Hiei said sheepishly.

"You won the lottery? How did you even get the ticket?" Yusuke was appalled. Everyone's mouth was wide open in awe or their eyes were wide.

"I found a few dollars on the ground. I couldn't think of anything better to do with it."

"How much did you win?"

"Only 10, 000."

"ONLY 10,000?!" Hiei nodded. Kuroko had walked into the spare room, to put her guitar under her futon. She walked back out, and said, "Err… Where can the people set up the sound system?"

"The garage," Yusuke replied.

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it…" Kuroko ran to the refridgerator, and pulled out a Mountain Dew and a pack of cookies. 

"Is that your lunch?" Atsuko said (for those who don't know, it's Yusuke's mom).

"Yup," she replied.

"You really should eat something else."

"Okay." She put the cookies back, and pulled out the ingredients for a sandwich: peanut butter, bread, and jelly. She quickly slabbed it together and engulfed it. Kuroko ran into the spare room, grabbed her guitar, and went into the garage. All the while, screaming, "Yes!! Guitar!! Music!!"

Kuroko plugged it in, and turned on the radio. "Loser," by Three Doors Down came on. The guitar solo was on and she began to play with it. After the thirty-second solo was over, she began to sing and play. "You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge. Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead. You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall. Cause I'm a loser."

***

Meanwhile, in the living room, the gang was trying to talk over the noise. Atsuko yelled, "So, how was school!?"

"Fine!" Keiko replied. Eventually they gave in to her music, and began to listen.

"Man, she can play that guitar!!" Yusuke yelled. "I guess she does have other interests besides anime, fighting, reading, writing, and Hiei!!"

"What was that?! Well, yes, she can play! True enough!" Hiei retorted and agreed.

"Her voice is pretty good, too. She appears to be musically talented," Kurama stated. "I wonder was else she can do?"


	3. Chapter Three

Before I get started: I don't own "Cry Little Sister" and I can't remember who sings it, but there is an awesome music video I downloaded by:

Chapter Three:

The Secret's Out

"Everyone is gone again…This sucks. At least I have my guitar, and my sound system is coming tomorrow. Wish I could get some money for food, CDs, and a job so I could pay off Hiei. But what would I do?" she thought aloud. Kuroko stood and went for a walk. After all, she had been playing for two hours. 

"Tuesday…" she sighed. "I hope the weekends are more exciting. Hey, was that Hiei? And I'm talking to myself!! Ahh! What is wrong with me?!" She pounded on her head a few times, and ran after Hiei. She saw him walk into Hallmark. 'Why's he going in here?' Kuroko thought.

She pretended to be looking at a magazine in the store across from Hallmark. Kuroko began to feel guilty about spying on him like this, even though, she normally wouldn't've thought twice about it.

***

Hiei was looking at a rack of stuffed animals. Stuffed dragons, if you want to get specific. He spotted a black one with flames. 'She'd like this…Oh shit, I still have to call that place."

Hiei took the stuffed dragon to the counter for the cashier to ring up. Hiei quickly rushed out of the store once he had finished his purchase to go use the pay phone. He found the number in the phone book and dialed it. While he was waiting for someone to pick up, he had to give many people death glares for staring at him and the Hallmark bag with the dragon.

***

(A/N: I know I'm evil, but I'm not gonna tell you why he's calling this 'place'. You will just have to read and find out.)

Kuroko was in no hurry so she window-shopped for awhile. The teenager didn't buy anything, just browsed. After about an hour of this, she headed for home, well, Yusuke's house. 

As soon as she entered the house, she ran into the garage. Kuroko was surprised to find the sound system set up, and a stuffed dragon sitting on top of one of the speakers. She was too shocked to do anything but gape, open-mouthed. She walked into the backyard. Hiei was probably up a tree. "Hiei!! If you're in one of those trees, get your ass down here!!"

And so he was. He leapt down and walked over. "What?" he snapped.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"Come on," she said, as she began to drag him by the wrist into the garage.

"For what?"

"To listen, see how good it is."

"Fine." He now walked some-what willingly, behind her into the now recording studio. They walked inside and sat.

"You didn't have to do this," Kuroko stated.

"Do what?"

"This," she replied pointing at the system and dragon.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Why did you do this?" she questioned.

"I don't know."

"No. For real."

"I really don't know. I just did."

"Not telling a person who should know, just like with Yukina." Hiei glared at her.

"Shut up. How'd you know anyways?"

"The show."

"Right."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Told who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Why haven't you told Yukina about her being your sister?"

"She'd be ashamed with me," Hiei mumbled. He was really getting fed up with her. She was prying too far, and he knew she'd yell her head off if he didn't reply. "I was an assassin, a thief. What's there not to be ashamed of? She'd hate me."

"No, she wouldn't. Yukina is too nice for that. She'd love you. At first she might be upset that you hadn't told her sooner, but that would eventually go away."

"Whatever."

"Tell her."

"What?!" Hiei stood up.

"You know what I said. Tell her."

"How would I?"

"Ask to speak to her in private, and just say,'Yukina, I'm your brother,' and she'd know."

"…"

"Lemme guess. You don't think you have the guts to tell it to her face. I have an idea. I know this song, called, Cry Little Sister, and it fits you two perfectly. Record it on a CD and tell her at the end of it."

"I. Don't. Sing."

"You do now, and I'll sing, too, if it'll help."

"Fine." Kuroko popped in a CD into the CD player; the one that has Cry Little Sister, but it's an instrumental version, and then she put a blank one in. 

"The lyrics are right here, and I'll cue you." She began to play on her guitar, she had memorized how to play it. She liked the song that much. Here is how it went:

Kuroko: Last fire will rise/ Behind those eyes/ Black house will rock

Both: Blind boys don't lie

Hiei: Immortal fear/ That voice so clear/ Through broken walls

Both: That scream I hear// Cry little sister

Hiei: Come, come to your brother

Both: Unchain me sister

Hiei: Love is with your brother

Kuroko: The masquerade/ strangers will come/ When will they learn

Both: This loneliness

Hiei: Temptation heat/ Beats like a drum/ Deep in your veins

Both: I will not lie, to little sister

Hiei: Come, come to your brother

Both: Unchain me sister

Hiei: Love is with your brother

Hiei: My shangrila/ I can't forget/ Why you were mine/ I need you now

Both: Cry Little Sister

Hiei: Come, come to your brother

Both: Unchain me sister

Hiei: Love is with your brother

Both: Cry Little Sister

Hiei: Come, come to your brother

Both: Unchain me sister

Hiei: Love is with your brother

Both: Cry Little Sister

At the end of the song, Kuroko left the room, and left Hiei do his thing. He said, "Yukina, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm your brother. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would hate me. I love you, sister."

Kuroko hit the "End Recording" button, and smiled. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Hn. Shut up."

"Fine, but you'll thank me later." She smiled and put the Cd into a case. On it she wrote: To: Yukina, From: Hiei. She rushed over to Kuwabara's. That's where she went lately in her free time. She found Yukina and Kuwabara sitting on Kuwabara's front porch. "Yukina!!"

"Yes?" Yukina stood up and received the Cd that Kuroko was holding out. "What's this?"

"It's a Cd. I'm sure Kuwabara has a Cd player. But don't let anyone but you hear it. Okay?"

"A Cd? Fine."

"Kuwabara can help you set it up. But he can not hear it." Yukina turned and went into the house with Kuwabara, who returned shortly. 

"What are you still doing here?" Kuwabara asked, stupidly.

"Got nothing better to do, and I wanna hear her reaction. Got a problem with it?"

"No."

"Alright, then." Kuwabara and Kuroko sat on the bench for about five minutes waiting for Yukina. She finally came out, crying, but she had a smile on her face.

"Where is he? Where is Hiei?" she asked.

"I dunno. Why're you crying?" Kuroko replied.

"I'm just so happy. I can be with my brother and end my search. I just wish he told me sooner."

Hiei jumped off of Kuwabara's roof. "I'm right here."

"Oh, Hiei!" Yukina said. She ran over and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture, and said, "I love you, Yukina."

"I love you, too, Hiei." Kuroko just smiled, and Kuwabara was still dumbfounded that his Yukina was Shorty's sister. 

"Hey! It's three! How 'bout we go tell everyone the good news?!" Kuroko exclaimed.

"Okay!" Yukina squealed. All four of them walked to Yusuke's.

***

Yukina knocked on Yusuke's door. He opened the door, and saw Yukina, Kuroko, Kuwabara, and Hiei standing there, so he said, "Hey! 'Sup?"

"A lot, but would you let us in so we could tell everyone the good news? And is everyone here?" Kuroko responded.

"Sure thing. Come on in." He stepped aside so they could enter his home. The group automatically found seats on the couch and various places on the floor. Surprisingly, Yukina wasn't sitting with Kuwabara in front of the television; she was sitting to the left of Hiei, who was sitting to the left of Kuroko. Kuroko whispered to Hiei, "Kurama, Botan, and Shizuru aren't here. We'll have to wait. Are they even coming today?"

"I dunno, we could ask Yusuke to call them."

"Whatever." She walked over to Yusuke, who was seated next to Kuwabara watching MTV: Cribs, and bent over to whisper in his ear. "Can you get Kurama, Botan, and Shizuru over here soon?"

"Kurama will be here soon. He's probably stopped by his house. Shizuru is due over anytime, and Botan is late. Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Great News and Friction

There was a knock on the door, so of course someone had to get it. Kuroko stood up and opened the door. Kurama and Botan were kissing, and Shizuru was standing there. "o.o Hey, Kuroko."

"Hi... Uh...Come in..." Kuroko stepped aside to let them in. Shizuru walked in, still a little shaken. Thus, Kuroko was forced to break the new couple's kiss. She tapped Kurama on the shoulder. "Uh…Kurama? Could you two stop and come in? It'll be worth it."

He pulled away from Botan, and blushed. "Oh, of course." He turned to Botan. "Shall we?"

"Sure." He escorted the ferry-girl inside, and sat down with her on a couch. 

"Hiei, Yukina? Everyone is here now."

"Oh, okay. Let's go Hiei," Yukina said. The three of them walked to the front of the room. "Everyone!! We have something to tell you!"

The Koorime was shouting at the top of her lungs and still no one heard her. "Do you need my big mouth?" Kuroko asked. Yukina nodded. "OK, LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!!! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!" 

Everyone's attention went to the front of the room. Kuroko nodded to Yukina. "Um....." Yukina lowered her voice, and asked Kuroko, "How do I word this?"

"Shall I say it?"

"Mhm."

"Ok, then." She spoke louder this time. "Ok, guys. Hiei finally told Yukina that he was her brother today, by means of a Cd, that I convinced him to do."

Kuwabara was gaping again. "Wait a minute... Cd? You sang, Hiei!?" Hiei glared at him, but nodded. "I wanna hear!!"

"Fine, baka. Put it in." Kuwabara did as he was told, and removed the Cd from its case, and put it in the player. He hit the play button and listened. Everyone followed suit.

***

The song had finished and everyone was showing some sign of shock: eyes wide, mouths slightly open, or both. Kuroko acted as if the carpet was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Hiei just stood, showing no signs of emotion (real shocker there…). Keiko broke the silence.

"One wouldn't think that you, Hiei, of all people, would sing and actually sound _good_."

"Really? _Why wouldn't someone like Hiei not be musically talented?_" Kuroko intervened. She was like Hiei in some ways, and she took this as an insult. Kuroko rounded on Keiko after she didn't reply. "Huh? Why?"

"Lay off, Kuroko. She didn't do anything to you," Yusuke said. Kuroko stormed over to Yusuke, who didn't flinch as others might've done.

"_Didn't do anything? DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!_ SHE INSULTED ME!!"

"How did she insult you?" Yusuke asked. The others sat or stood around watching the arguement, wondering if Kuroko would end up in a fight with the couple.

"She said, 'One wouldn't think that you, Hiei, of all people, would sing and actually sound _good._' _I_ am like Hiei in some ways!! So, she basically said that there was no way I could sound more than good. If what she says is true, then, good is the limit on what my talent or Hiei's talent could be, which means I'm not talented!!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult, I was just surprised!" Keiko cried. _Guess I should step in before she kills the one of the ningens... But I'll have to give a little "speech" to get my point across. God help me... _Hiei thought.

"I'm surprised at you. You seem to be a loud-mouthed person who lo-likes music, anime, and fighting. You have an attitude, use it to your advantage, and you're not the kind of person to let someone or what they think or say get in the way of you and your dreams," Hiei analyzed. He couldn't bring himself to say, "love."

"I guess you're right... Sorry, Keiko, Yusuke." Kuroko relented and plopped onto the floor. "Which is rare occasion..."

"Why I oughtta..." Hiei growled as he rounded on the fire demon. "I keep you from killing someone and this is how you repay me?!"

"That's a favor?" Kuroko said touchily, obviously looking for a fight.

"Yes, it is. Now, shut up, baka ningen."

"Baka? Ningen?! Allow me to refresh your memory, Hiei. When I came to this world I requested to be half fire demon. So I am not a ningen!" In her hand she created a fireball. "Ugh!! You're so weird!! First, you're all nice and buying me things, and now, you're a first-rate jerk!! Men!!" she exclaimed as she threw two fireballs at the boy. One hit him in the arm.

"Ugh!! Goodbye!!" With that, he left.

"Fine!! I hate you, Hiei!! I hate you!!" She ran out the back door, through the woods, to her favorite pool. This pool stood at the bottom of a small waterfall. Kuroko sat in the fetile position on the branch of an oak tree, letting tears stream down her face silently. She broke off a stick and threw it into the pool, while shouting, "Why'd I ever think he would like me?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" 

"Too right you are," a familiar voice said from the shadows. Kuroko turned around on the branch. There stood Hiei.

"What are you doing here?"

"My spot where I go to think is nearby. I heard your shouts and came over to see if I could get you to shut up."

"Well, I won't unless I find it in my interest." She waited for him to turn around and go back. "You heard my answer, now go."

"No."

"Well, what do you want?"

"What did you mean by, 'Why'd I ever think he would like me?'?"

"Um..." She hadn't expected him to ask her this. "Well, Hiei, I l-like you, and was ho-hoping you would return those feelings."

"You're all right, now, that I think about it."

"That's an improvement, but that's not what I meant." After he had said that, she had enough confidence to get her point across. His eyes widened, once he had comprehended what she said.

"…" _Crap! How do I say this? She means like date and become mates kind of thing. Ooh, stupid me... _The words came to his head. _Stop playing stupid, you don't love her. But do you? I'll wait a week or so. I can't say it now. I have no idea what I'm feeling, and I don't know how this kind of thing works._ "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Hiei, I love you." 

_Oh shit! I didn't know she was going to say it. If I don't tell her now, she'll hate me and won't feel the same when I finally do tell her!! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! _Another voice began to speak in his head. _Since when did you need anyone? I thought you decided a long time ago you were better off on your own._

"I-I l-l-love you, too, Kur-Kuroko."

"Really?!"

"Yes." Kuroko leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a tight embrace. He returned the gesture. She squeezed even tighter. "Kuroko--Can't--breathe--"

"Oh, sorry." She quickly released him. He took in a deep breath and then, let it out.

"It's okay."

*****************

Bad stopping point, but I'm at a writer's block. Will anyone out there help me? You can send me ideas in your reviews. R&R please!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Secrecy, So We Thought

Hiei leapt up into the tree, and patted the branch, signaling her to sit down. She jumped up and sat. Kuroko noticed that Hiei's eyes were moving around, as if watching something. She followed his gaze to the eagles in a tree a few yards away. Hiei saw this. "Do you want to get closer? To the eagles, I mean."

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. But you have to be absolutely silent." Kuroko nodded, and followed Hiei. They sat down on the branch above the nest and watched. Kuroko smiled. One of the eagles took off, presumably, the father, and spotted the two of them. It screeched, and dived. They moved to another tree, and went back to the pool.

"You've gone soft," Kuroko teased.

"What in fucking hell makes you say that?"

"The eagle thing, and that you uttered," she said as she made quote marks with her fingers,"those three words." 

Hiei growled. "I haven't gone soft, and I don't want anyone else to think that either."

"So, you're suggesting we keep this a secret?"

"Hn."

"How?"

"By keeping our mouths shut and watching our actions and words when we're around other people."

"I don't really like the idea, but okay." 

***

"Someone should go look for them," Botan said.

"Yeah, but who? I got a feeling that it wouldn't take much to have a katana at your throat," Yusuke sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Kurama?" Yusuke nodded. "Kurama, could you go get those two for us?"

"Of course," Kurama replied. With that he left.

***

Hiei and Kuroko were sitting on a large rock beside the pool. Hiei looked at her. "I still can't believe you called me soft. You're lucky you're not Kuwabara or else I'd've cut out your vocal chords--"

"Hiei?"

"What?"

"Shut up." She leaned forward and allowed the space between their lips to close. Hiei's eyes widened, but then returned back to normal as he put his hands on her waist. This continued for a few moments. He ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, which resulted in a tongue war.

***

Kurama walked along the path towards Hiei's usual spot, but on the way he saw something. It was two figures sitting beside a pool. He stepped into the clearing and realized who it was. "Hiei? Kuroko?"

The couple jumped slightly and broke the kiss. "KURAMA!?!?" an enraged Hiei, bellowed. Kuroko turned a thousand shades of red. "H-Hello, Kurama."

"Hello," Kurama stuttered. He, too, was red, not from embarrassment, but from trying to contain his laugh. _Hiei and Kuroko...Who'd've thought? Hiei found someone! Hiei found someone! _Kurama inwardly sang. "I take it you two made up. Then let's head back."

They nodded and followed. Kuroko was watching her feet, while Hiei was thinking of ways to kill the kitsune. The trio arrived at the Urameshi house and tramped up the stairs to Yusuke's room. Kurama, as soon as he sat down, said, "I've got a good one (Yusuke and Kuwabara had been talking about things that would never happen, at least, when someone else was there.). Hiei and Kuroko _kissing._"

Yusuke's soda sprayed out of his mouth when he said this. "Kurama, I have no clue how you came up with that, but that would definitely not happen."

He hadn't noticed that Kuroko and Hiei were both blushing deeply, but someone did. "Why are the shrimps blushing?!" Kuwabara asked in his nasally voice.

Everyone's attention turned to the two. "Why're you blushing?" Yusuke asked.

"I know why." Now everyone was looking at Kurama. Hiei had his hand on his katana's hilt.

"Kitsune, if you tell them, I'll kill you personally," Hiei snapped. Koenma popped in at that moment.

"Gah!!" Kuroko and Yusuke exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

"Very well," Koenma said. "Hiei, I'm afraid that if you do kill Kurama, that you will not be relieved of all charges." Hiei took his hand off of his katana. "And, Kurama, tell us what you know."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, while Kuroko's went as wide they could go. Kurama stated, "I saw them kissing in the forest when I went looking for them."

"NANI?!?!" everyone exclaimed, except for Hiei, Kuroko, and Kurama.

"You heard me." 

"The shrimp? Has a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked.

". . ." Yusuke gaped.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

Okay, that was a short chapter. A lot of you said to do a chapter where they go on their first date. I like the idea, so I'm going to have it in the next chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers! R&R please!!

~^^Kuroko^^~


	6. Chapter Six: Part One

Hello all!! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I kinda lost interest in the whole writing fanfic thing, and ran out of ideas. But I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOO!! Thank you to all the authors and authoresses who have reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I forgot to say it in most of the chapters....Whoops? Well, I don't own it. If I did, I'd be a character in the show, and Toonami would already have aired the finals of the Dark Tournament! But at least it's showing old ones...

Chapter Six:

Hiei walked the length of the room repeatedly. _I kissed her. And the toddler knows. Well, I suppose it's final. How do ningens court each other again? I can't remember. I'll have to ask Kurama. The fox will know._

Hiei leapt up and flitted to Kurama's window. He rapped on the window; no answer. _Where's the kitsune?_

He jumped onto the Minamino's front step and knocked. A clear voice rang through the house. "Coming!" A few seconds later, a bright-eyed Shiori greeted Hiei. "Oh, hello, Hiei. Suuichi went to visit his stepbrother for the week. He'll be back on Wednesday."

Hiei nodded and left. _THE FOX ISN'T HERE?! IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN ASK HER! Other ningens...Other ningens...The spirit detective...He will know..._

Hiei ran to Sarayashiki Jr. High and leapt onto its roof, where he guessed that Yusuke would be. The spirit detective was there sure enough. He was supposed to be in gym. Yusuke nearly fell off the roof when he saw Hiei. "HIEI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I need to ask you a question."

"You? Ask me a question? This has got to be interesting."

"Hold your tongue, spirit detective. How-How do ningens court one another?"

Yusuke exploded into fits of laughter. After rolling on the floor (er...roof) for a minutes, he stood up and said, "We date."

"Date?"

"We take each other places. Out to eat at a restaurant, the park, the movies....Why do you---you aren't asking because you want to date Kuroko, are you?"

"If I am, it is none of your concern." With that, he flitted off. _I can't take her to a restaurant or to see these ningen movies...I couldn't bear to be with so many ningens. The park...Not a bad idea...So be it._

Hiei ran to Yusuke's house, and knocked. His windows were always locked. Kuroko opened the door and sent a cheery "Hello" in his direction. She opened the door farther to reveal a drunk Atsuko on the couch throwing up behind her. Hiei snorted in disgust. Kuroko just said, "Tell me about it."

Hiei "hn"ed and walked in. Once they reached the spare bedroom, Hiei said, "Would you like to go on a date tonight?"

"A date? You? Me? Yeah." All of the sudden, her eyes widened in panic. "Tonight?!" She began to rush around the room opening drawers. They were all empty. "I don't have anything to wear!!!!!!"

"Tomorrow night, then?"

"Sure. Thank you." She gave him a peck on the cheek, and hurried past him to find Yukina, Keiko, and Botan. They had some shopping to do.

~~~~~~~~

Alrighty. I know it was short; very short, but it's a start. So, the girls are going shopping for Hiei and Kuroko's date. Next Chapter: the girls shop and the date. What chaos will ensue with the stubborn fire demon stuck with a bunch of humans?!

Please review!


End file.
